Anyone Else, but You
by wateva6784
Summary: Just a little musing I've had ever since I saw Juno many months ago. And, no. No one's with child.


**You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on your back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

Ashley wondered aiminglessly through the halls. Halls she would soon, hopefully, never have to see again. Four years. Four years of her life. Only the last two were the only ones that really mattered. The others were wasted. Never to be seen again.

She stopped in front of one of her old lockers. Oh, yes. She had many. The max, she remembers, was four. Ashley let out a laugh. Four lockers. Four years. Four minutes to the bell that they met. Maybe she should start paying attention to all things four. She traced a finger over the locker number. 444. Yeah. Four was important.

She looked at it one last time before walking away. A hand running along the lockers. Footsteps echoing along. It was quiet. Probably wouldn't be for long, though. LA never stays quiet for long. King High should be no exception. She looked into one of the science classrooms. She doesn't remember ever being in it. Then again, she usually represses painfully memories. Boring is the same as painful in her book. There wasn't anyone in it. Teachers were as bad as the students. Rushing to leave. Rushing home. Rushing anywhere. Anywhere is better than here.

Ashley checked her cell for the time. It was 4:23. She sighed and continued walking. There was still time to waste.

**I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

A giant gust of wind hit her as she entered the courtyard. Almost like telling her to leave. Not yet, Mr. Wind. Don't worry. I'll be gone soon.

Ashley put her hands in her pockets. It wasn't cold, but she was bored. Needed to occupy herself with something. Anything. She started to whistle. The name wasn't important and the lyrics couldn't be remembered. The tune was catchy, though. Catchy like a STD. She chuckled. I'll keep that one for later, she thought.

She continued to whistle. Changing songs every now and then. Keeping it different. Checked her phone again. Four minutes have passed. She was starting to get antsy. How long was she going to have to stay here?

One of her back pockets vibrated.

A text.

'im srry. Almst dne.' It read.

Ashley smiled. Finally.

'Its cool. Hrry up.'

She placed it back in her pocket. Ashley knew she wouldn't be getting another back. She smiled as she sat down on of the tables. Hands back in pockets. Head leaned back. She looked into the sky. It was a pretty light blue. Like someone's eyes she knew. Someone she couldn't wait to see. Someone she loved with all her heart. She smiled again.

**Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

Ashley noticed someone else in the courtyard with her. It was a boy. He looked younger than her. She didn't know him. Ashley watched him for awhile. He wasn't very interesting. He only sat down and kicked his feet around. Making little dust clouds. She watched as they disappeared into the air. He had nice sneakers, though.

Too bad. He's getting them dirty. Shouldn't have been playing in the dirt.

She returned her attention back to the sky. There were actually a pretty good number of clouds in the sky today. They were the nice big, old white ones, too. Not those small, thin ones. She smiled again. She was in a smiling mood it seemed today. Huh.

The boy was gone now. Like she wished she could be. But she promised she would stay and wait. Damn promises. She was going to think out her promises out more carefully. An hour seemed a lot longer when you had nothing to do.

She felt another vibration. She quickly pulled the cell out.

'ok. dne now. where r u?'

'courtyard.'

She waited.

'b rite there.'

Ashley put the cell back. A smile gracing her lips.

**The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't, you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

She heard footsteps. She didn't even bother to look. Ashley would know those footsteps anywhere.

A young woman emerged out of one of the numerous hallways. She was pretty. No, beautiful. A baseball hat sat upon her head. Her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that was sticking out the back. It was hot in the building. She didn't want anything on her neck.

Her bright blue eyes sparkled when she saw the brunette. Ashley felt eyes on her and looked around. Her smile grew bigger. She motioned for the young woman to come and join her.

"Sorry for the wait," the blonde said. She was sitting down now. Straddling the bench that Ashley was sitting on. "It took forever."

Ashley just smiled at her. Her nose crinkling up in the progress. This caused the blonde next to her to smile also. "Doesn't matter. Spent four years here already. Little bit longer couldn't hurt."

The blonde shook her head. "Still. I know you can't wait to leave this place."

Ashley nodded. "Then why are we still sitting here? Let's go."

Ashley hauled herself up. She offered a hand to the blonde, which was accepted. Ashley didn't let go afterwards. Neither did the blonde. She intertwined their fingers and started swinging them gently. Ashley gave her a soft smile and continued walking towards her car.

"So, where do you want to go?" she asked.

The blonde shrugged. They had been everywhere that was worth going in LA. "I'm kinda hungry."

"And you would like to go where?"

Another shrug. "Subway?"

The closest one was four blocks away. "Subway it is."

**I will find my nitch in your car  
With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

Ashley opened the passenger door. She didn't even think about it. It was natural. The other girl didn't either as she climbed in. It was one of their little things that they always did. Just like the blonde was going to go through every station before leaving it on one Ashley knew she was going to anyway. It was natural. Comfortable. They liked it.

"Hey, Spence?"

The blonde looked up at her. She didn't stop flipping through the channels, though. "What, Ash?"

"Pick a station already." Ash smiled.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She picked a dance music station. 'D.A.N.C.E.' by Justice was playing. Ashley raised her eyebrow at her choice. Spencer usually didn't do this type of music. It was new. Different. But still comfortable. "Wanna come over later?" Ashley asked. She really didn't have to. It was decided long ago that they would be spending as much free time as possible together.

"Yeah. My dad's not gonna care." He wasn't. He had bigger things to worry about. Like his divorce. Spencer wasn't upset. It was unavoidable. Shit happens.

Ashley nodded. "Cool. We going to have to stop by at your house or do you just want to borrow clothes?"

She probably wouldn't even have to borrow. She was over so much, that half her wardrobe was there anyway. Plus, she and Ashley were about the same size. And Ash had tons of clothes. "We don't have, too. But I want to check up on my dad. He's been out of it lately."

"It's 'cause his last child is officially out high school. He's old now." Old, but cool.

Spencer sighed. She leaned her head against the cool glass. "I'm really going to miss him."

"Me, too. He's like the dad I wish had."

"Nope. Then we'd be related. And I'm not really into the whole incest thing."

Ashley laughed. "You're a weird one, Carlin."

"I'm wonderful."

Ashley just shook her head at her. "If you think so."

"I do. And you better to."

"Not a doubt in my mind." There wasn't. Not even a trace of a thought like that. Spencer was nothing less than fantastic in her eyes.

**Up up down down left right left right B A start**

**Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

"I saw my mom yesterday."

Ashley was caught off guard. They talked about everything. Even Paula, but not very often. It was a sore subject for both. It caused Ashley to get angry and Spencer sad. That just caused Ashley to become even more furious.

"Really?"

Spencer nodded. Her head was still against the glass. She never moved it. It felt nice. "She said she was sorry."

Paula had a lot to be sorry for. Must have been a long apology. Ashley bit down a snide remark. Remarks like that weren't going to help. "That's…nice."

It came out more like a question.

"I'm glad they're getting divorced. She was a bitch to him." To everyone.

"She's still a bitch."

Another nod. "She moved out of that apartment. She's with Ben now."

"The one she cheated on him with?" Ashley asked as she parked. They had arrived.

"Yeah."

"You going in?"

"No. Know what I want?"

Even though they ate Subway at least once a week, Ashley still couldn't tell you what Spencer would get. Ashley was forgetful of the things like that. Spencer knew this, but she didn't care. At least, Ash would remember the big ones.

"Nope. Better write it down."

**You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

The restaurant was cramped. But then again, all Subway's usually are. Ashley waited in the small line. Two people were in front of her.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" the person behind the counter. It was a girl. She looked familiar to Ashley, but couldn't place a name. Maybe she was related to that boy. They looked alike.

Ashley ordered Spence's sandwich. The girl kept looking at her. Like she knew her. It was making Ashley uncomfortable. "Um, do I know you?"

The girl quickly looked up at her. "You don't remember me?"

Obviously.

"No."

The girl looked crestfallen for a second, but recovered. "We went out on a date. You never called me back."

Damn, that was two years ago, girl. "Oh, sorry."

It came out more like a question.

The girl nodded. "So, are you busy later on?"

Ashley almost laughed. She would be busy for the rest of her life. Busy with Spencer. "Yeah. I'm seeing someone."

The girl nodded. Ashley would swear that she heard her mumble something that sound similar to 'figured'.

"Well, that'll be 6.37."

She handed over the money. The girl brushed her hand against Ashley's. She quickly withdrew it. "You can keep the change."

"What took so long?" Spencer asked. She was tearing into her sandwich.

Ashley watched her. Deciding whether or not to tell her. "Some girl tried to ask me out."

Spencer stopped immediately. She looked into the building. Her eyes narrowed. "Which one?"

"Why? You jealous that I'll leave you?" Ashley teased. She could never consider doing it seriously.

"No. I just want to know whose ass I'm going to have to kick," she shrugged.

Ashley laughed. "Quite the possessive one, aren't you? I like it."

**We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

"I'm serious. I'll kick her ass."

Ashley smirked at her. "You're just jealous that people want to date me."

Spencer looked up at her over her sandwich. Ashley always had people after her. She was smart, funny, hot, and rich. What was there not to like? The side people didn't see was that she could be annoying, egoistic, loud, and indecisive. Spencer had seen every side to her. She still kept coming back.

"They want you and I have you. I just can't get rid of you."

These words were contradicting her previous actions.

"That wasn't what you were saying a couple days ago. You couldn't get enough of me, then."

Another shrug. "I was delusional."

"With euphoria."

"Glue."

Ashley just shook her head. Spencer could funny sometimes.

"You a glue sniffer, now? That won't make Arthur to happy."

"I'll blame you."

Ashley turned down the street for Spencer's house. The little two story house was like her second home. Just like hers was one for Spencer. Arthur's car was out front. Now they wouldn't have to wait for him.

"Home sweet home."

**Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Adam I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

Arthur was in the living room. He looked tired. Probably a mash up of everything. From getting divorced to his little girl leaving. It was wearing him out. He'd have to move soon. The house would be too lonely.

"Hey, girls. How was the last day?"

He smiled softly at the two girls. They looked so happy.

Spencer sat down on the couch. She pulled Ashley down with her. They were sitting comfortably close. They did ever since Paula moved out. The tension left with her.

"Great. I'm actually going to miss it, y'know?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Personally, Mr. C, I couldn't wait to leave. That place was hell."

Was. She smiled at the past tense. No more of that place.

Arthur laughed. The girls were so different. Yet, so alike also. "I bet."

A comfortable silence came. Arthur tried to enjoy it. He did, but he also wanted them to talk. He would be getting enough of silences when they went off to college. "Are you planning on doing something later?"

"Why, Mr. C, I'm kinda involved with your daughter."

"Ashley!" her girlfriend exclaimed. Spencer giggled as she playfully slapped her arm.

That caused Arthur to smile. Yup, he would miss those two. "Dang! Next time then?"

Ashley nodded. "We'll set up a time later."

"Man. Beat out by my own dad. I'm losing my touch."

Ashley patted her on the head. "I'm sorry, baby. He can cook."

Spencer raised her eyebrow. "I can cook."

"Making cereal is not cooking."

Spencer stuck her tongue out at her and pouted. It caused everyone to laugh at her childish ways. "I make delicious cereal. You better get used to it. You'll be getting plenty of it."

They both smiled at each other. Ashley grabbed her hand. "I love cereal."

By cereal, she meant Spencer.

"I love cereal, too."

By cereal, she meant Ashley.

**Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you**

Arthur beamed at the two of them. He felt proud of his daughter for finding someone that loved her as much as she loved them. He felt like if anyone could stay together after high school, which was rare, it was these two. Ashley would do just about anything for Spencer. And vice versa.

"Hey, you two. Should I leave before you jump each other?"

Spencer looked at him horrified. You do not want to hear that from your father. "Oh, my God. Don't ever say that again, Dad."

"What? Like it's not true?"

Ashley wasn't so much horrified, but she had suddenly become uncomfortable. She did all she could do. Laugh it off.

"Never. I'm saving myself."

"You'll be the death of me Ashley. I mean it." He laughed.

Ashley looked at Spencer alarmed. "I can't go to jail. I don't want to be someone's bitch."

Spencer smirked. "You're my bitch, though."

"Well, I don't want to someone else's bitch."

Arthur shook his head as he stood up. "I'm expecting you both to stay for dinner. I'm going to start now."

Spencer briefly broke eye contact with Ashley and looked at him. They could just look at each other while smiling forever. It was a well-known fact. Quite annoying, because they usually ignored everyone else when like that.

"What are you cooking? Hopefully, Italian."

"Oh, well, aren't you lucky? I was just thinking of boiling up some pasta."

That man could cook him some pasta.

She gave him a smile filled with pure joy. "I love you, Dad!"

"I love you, too. You, too, Ashley."

Ashley would have blushed at his words, but she was too cool for that. She just smiled and nodded. She returned her gaze back to Spencer. She sighed and leaned her head onto the back of the couch and looked at Spencer. "I never want to be with anyone else, but you."

"No one else would want you." Her words didn't match her eyes.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice."

Spencer gave her a small kiss on the lips. It was short, but did the trick. "I know. I feel the same way, Ash."

They shared another kiss, but it wasn't anything near short.


End file.
